Meu amor, minha presença
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Depois de mais uma briga, Kagome volta para sua era. InuYasha finalmente decidirá com quem quer ficar? Irá atrás da colegial? Leiam e descubram.


Nome do fanfic: Meu amor, minha presença

Série: InuYasha

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Meu amor, minha presença**_

Capítulo 1: Meu amor, minha presença

Era um lindo dia de verão, Kagome estava ansiosa para poder voltar para a Era Feudal para ver o seu amado Inu-kun. Depois de passar pelo poço, ela finalmente chegou lá e dá de cara com...

- Kouga!!! O que você faz aqui?

- Eu vim te ver. – ele respondeu

- Mas o que...

Ela não chegou a terminar a fase, pois nesse instante Kouga roubou um beijo. Ela tentou se livrar do beijo, mas não conseguiu. Nesse momento chegou InuYasha. Ele ficou assustado e espantado com o que viu. Ele pensou que ela o amava assim como ele a amava. Seus sonhos estavam indo todos por água abaixo.

- Kagome, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Kouga a soltou com o susto.

- InuYasha, que bom quer você? (essa frase só pode ser da Kagome, já que Kouga jamais diria isso)

- Eu não acho. Você não se importa com os outros não é mesmo!

- Do que você está falando?

- Você não imagina? Vindo de você isso não é tão surpreendente assim. Sendo a mulher burra que você é.

"Como me dói dizer isso. Eu realmente a amo. Mas acho que ela não me ama do jeito que eu pensava e nunca vai me amar". Ele pensava enquanto observava os efeitos de suas palavras.

Ao contrario do que esperava, Kagome começou a chorar.

- Por que fez isso? – Kouga disse isso, no mesmo instante que agarrava as vestes de InuYasha.

Kagome

Resolvi pular no poço antes que um dos dois me detivesse.

Era realmente deprimente ficar ali, tendo que olhar para ele, as lembranças mais doces de nós dois vinham a minha mente. Porque será que ele brigou comigo daquele jeito?

O que será que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Eu me importo com os sentimentos dos outros mais que ele, senão não o ficaria vendo ele suspirar toda hora por Kikyo nem agüentaria os pedidos de Rojo para sair comigo nem a determinação de Kouga de me conquistar.

Quando realmente pulei, uma mão segurou o meu braço. Era ele.

- InuYasha me solta. - pedi, ainda com o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas.

Eu não queria que ele me visse chorando. Mas não consegui segurar as lágrimas, elas simplesmente rolavam pelo meu rosto mesmo eu não querendo que elas rolassem.

Ele, aquele meio-yokai insensível, ficou triste por me ver chorando assim, porém não disse nada.

- InuYasha, me solta, por favor, me solta. – pedi mais uma vez. Mas ele ainda não me soltou.

- SENTA.

Pulei no poço antes que ele tivesse outra chance de me prender de novo.  
Ao chegar na minha era, subi rapidamente para o meu quarto. Não queria que ninguém me visse assim, por que iriam desencadear perguntas embaraçosas que no momento eu não queria e não saberia responder.

**Era feudal**

- Por que você sempre tem que atrapalhar tudo cara-de-cachorro!

- Você é que começou com tudo isso, lobo fedido!

Nesse momento chegaram Sango e Mirok.

- Calma vocês dois! – disse Sango.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a voz tranqüila e calma de Mirok.

- Esse lobo fedido que fica beijando donzelas indefesas.

- Que culpa eu tenho se eu amo a Kagome cara-de-cachorro!

- Toda!

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- Nasceu.

Kouga caiu de cara no chão, surpreendido pela resposta, mas no momento seguinte já voltou ao seu habitual estado de mau humor, quando encontra InuYasha. InuYasha estava no mesmo estado, com uma pequena diferença, ele sempre está de mau humor.

- E além de nascer? – perguntou ainda emburrado.

- Não morreu ainda, lobo fedido! – disse InuYasha também de mau humor. Ele deu as costas para o lobinho e saiu andando em direção a floresta. Chegando lá, ele saltou imediatamente para o alto da árvore sagrada, onde ficou perdido em pensamentos, centrados única e exclusivamente naquela garota que foi capaz de transformar o seu jeito de ser.

- Por que eu a amo tanto!

- InuYasha... – começou Mirok se aproximando. – O que você sente realmente pela Senhorita Kagome?

- Não sei...

- Você se sente bem ao lado dela?

- Demais, eu adoro o cheiro dela, faz com que eu me sinta tão calmo!

- E o que você sente ao lado da Kikyou?

- Um enorme vazio no coração, que eu não sei explicar.

- Então o que falta pra você admitir que a ama?

- Coragem.

- Logo você InuYasha? Que é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu já conheci. Reconheça seus sentimentos antes que você a perca. Como perdeu a Kikyou. – e se afastou, deixando InuYasha refletir sobre a situação.

- "Eu não quero perdê-la. Não como eu perdi a Kikyou. Ela é importante demais na minha vida pra se perder. O Mirok tem razão. Eu devo assumir os meus sentimentos, antes que seja tarde demais". – e foi em direção ao Poço-Come-Ossos, onde o atravessou, indo parar em uma era totalmente diferente da sua. Sentiu fortemente o cheiro de Kagome, deixando-o inebriado. Pulou rapidamente para o quarto da garota, encontrando-a em prantos em cima de sua cama.

- InuYasha...

- Não chore... – disse secando suas lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Você fica mais linda com um sorriso no rosto. – ela corou com esse comentário. – Me desculpe por eu ter sido tão grosso com você?

- É claro que eu desculpo InuYasha. Mesmo se eu quisesse eu não conseguiria ficar brava com você.

- É por isso que eu te amo!

Kagome ficou surpreendida com o que InuYasha havia falado ainda não acreditando em suas palavras.

- Eu te amo, Kagome. Mais do que a minha própria vida, até mais do que eu amava a Kikyou.

Diante desta afirmação, Kagome não teve mais dúvidas. Ela beijou seus lábios, sentindo aqueles tão desejados lábios sobre os seus, ou os seus sobre os dele? O que importava era o quanto amava aquele ser e era tão intensamente amada por ele. Ela entreabriu seus lábios para que InuYasha pudesse aprofundar aquele beijo, que selava o amor deles. Com os olhos fechados, ela sentiu a língua de InuYasha dentro de sua boca, brincado com sua língua, querendo que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Mesmo sem fôlego, era queria sentir cada vez mais daqueles lábios. Eles se separaram completamente sem fôlego.

- Eu também te amo InuYasha. – foi somente o que Kagome conseguiu dizer, para InuYasha não precisou dizer mais nada, ele a puxou para seus braços e a abraçou intensamente.

- Você é minha, somente minha.

- Para sempre sua! – falou ela, beijando-o mais uma vez.

Agora que fizeram as pazes, voltaram de mãos dadas para a Era Feudal, nem tudo estava no seu devido lugar, ainda faltava um Narak para exterminar.

- Você já voltou Kagome! – Sango ficou surpresa, não pensava que eles pudessem ter feito as pazes tão rápido, foi somente depois que notou que eles estavam de mãos dadas. – "Pelo menos esses dois se entenderam de uma vez, só falta o Mirok se tocar dos meus sentimentos". – pensou Sango, olhando para aquele monge que havia conquistado o seu coração.

- O que foi Sango? – perguntou Mirok, vendo que Sango não tirava os olhos dele.

- Nada. – disse deixando um Mirok confuso.

Os seis (contando com a Kirara) voltaram para a cabana de Kaede, e lá uma agradável surpresa os esperava. Kikyou estava na porta conversando com Kaede. Kagome sentiu um frio na espinha, pois pensou que InuYasha pudesse ter uma recaída se apaixonar de novo por Kikyou. Ele vendo o quanto ela estava tensa, enlaçou sua mão na dela, fazendo-a com que se sentisse mais calma.

- O que faz aqui Senhorita Kikyou? – perguntou o monge.

- Visitando a minha irmã, senhor monge. Mas eu realmente precisava conversar com vocês?

- O que foi Kikyou? – perguntou Sango.

Shippou olhou para a cara séria de um e de outro e ficou cada vez mais confuso.

- Será que vocês podem me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Algum dia você entenderá, Shippou. – disse Kagome com doçura.

- Narak arrumou um jeito de esconder seu coração.

- Então é por isso que nunca conseguimos derrotá-lo? Droga. – xingou InuYasha.

- Me desculpem. Isso tudo é culpa minha.

- Você não teve culpa de nada. Você só fez o que achou ser certo. Mesmo que não interferisse, Narak ai arrumar um jeito de se esconder. Ele é um covarde, que só sabe se esconder. – falou Kagome do fundo do coração, mesmo que isso lhe custasse cada grama de sua dignidade.

- Você tem certeza que sou só um covarde? – perguntou Narak soltando o seu miasma em cima dela. InuYasha bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu chegar a tempo. – Você é mesmo uma humana inútil.

- Tem certeza que sou mesmo uma humana inútil? – Kagome havia bloqueado o miasma com uma de suas flechas. Kagome armou o arco enquanto Kikyou fazia o mesmo. InuYasha desembainhou a Tetsaiga, e ela tomou a sua forma original. Mirok, Sango, InuYasha, Kagome e Kikyou unindo seus ataques finalmente conseguiram destruir o Narak. E todos se sentiram vingados por seus danos pessoais. Kikyou se afastou com seus youkais, sem dizer uma palavra, deixando InuYasha em paz para sempre. Sango finalmente arrumou coragem e se declarou para Mirok, que foi muito bem correspondida. Kouga, vendo que finalmente perdera Kagome para o cara-de-cachorro, refez sua vida ao lado de Ayame. InuYasha e Kagome embora ainda brigassem, continuavam juntos, e assim foi por um bom tempo, até que a morte os separasse de vez, pois nada nesse mundo era capaz de destruir o amor que lacravam em seus corações.

Fim

Até que em fim consegui terminar esse fic, que já faz tempo que eu o comecei. Bem, pra não perder o costume... Me mandem comentários, please!? Pelo amor de Deus? implorando novamente Mas obrigado por terem lido a minha fic. Sayonara e Kissus.

Kmmy... A Deusa da Morte Adormecida, mas não por muito tempo...


End file.
